The Pirate and The Prince
by VerlorenFate
Summary: AU: When they were younger, they were friends for a day. When they were separated, they were stuck in each other's memories forever. When they met again, they seemed to be fighting forever. When they opened their eyes, they seemed to just... Click. The gun went bang and the prince stared at the pirate that sat on the king's throne with horrified eyes. ScotEng
1. Prologue

**Saying this now, I don't own Hetalia! Or the OC Scotland... Like I searched up what his human name was on Wiki and it said Allistor... sooo... yeaa... Sorry about mistakes, this was kinda rushed. The pairing is going to be ScotEng, but it's going to be set in AU, so no one is a country owo...**

**Scotland = Allistor**

**England = Arthur**

* * *

Gaia was a beautiful land, the grass was always fresh and the sky was always blue. There was always just the right amount of rain and sun light for the plants to grow. The people were constantly happy, bustling around the ever busy kingdom with smiles on their faces. The place seemed too cherry, too happy, too perfect. The land truly reeked of magic, magic that the royal family of the kingdom would cast daily to ensure that the place was always brimming with life.

But one little boy sat oddly compared to everyone else, leaning against a building while being dressed in grey old rags, looking like a shadow compared to everyone else's frilly clothes and happy smiles, for he wore a scowl on his face as he fiddled with his filthy hands. No one paid attention to the skinny boy as he sat on the ground clutching his stomach, starved. No one paid attention when his stomach would rumble like thunder, but a younger boy with blond hair and green eyes, dressed in luxurious clothing stared at him with open curiosity.

"What are you looking at?" Asked the one in rags that had red hair, as he glared daggers to the blond child with his toxic green eyes, he just hated the stare that the child held. He'd been staring for ages it felt like.

Ignoring the question, the blond child tilted his head slightly. "Why are you sitting out here? And looking so filthy as well. Hasn't your mother ever taught you to stay clean?" Questioned the blond child as the redhead in rags growled at him.

"Well, not all of us were born into money. Like you. Didn't your mummy ever taught you that?" Snarled the red head, his voice dripping with fake sweetness at the word 'mummy'.

Sticking his noise up, the blond made a 'hmp' sound as he looked towards the sea that was only a walk away. "Play with me then. I'm bored, I'll reward you well." Ordered the child that was used to getting everything that his little heart desired.

"Ha! Why do you think I'd ever do that?" Laughed the other child, the one in the rags as the blond kid narrowed his eyes.

"Because. Your starving, anyone would notice that. And since you're going to play with me if you actually want food, you better know my name," Stated the younger child, saying everything as quickly as he could so that the other one won't cut in.

"Well, my name is Allistor your highness." Replied the redhead known as Allistor with heavy sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Arthur, my name is Arthur. Not your highness, not prince," informed the blond child as he took hold of Allistor's hand and began dragging him towards the beach. "Let's play now."

The two boys played for a while, throwing sand at each other, destroying each other's clothes. Laughing at each other and going crazy like any other 8 and 9 year old would. But if anyone asked them if they enjoyed each other's company, the instant reply from both figures would be a quick and loud, "no!" Both wearing horrified expressions.

Their games ranged from hide and seek to tag. Even with Allistor trying to teach Arthur how to fight for a bit, even though Arthur refused to learn at the beginning, though he didn't pick up the lesson that much anyway. But in exchange Arthur taught Allistor how to swim, albeit Arthur was laughing till tears began to fall from his eyes because the tough kid couldn't even swim.

The sun slowly fell down, and before they knew it, Arthur had to go. But as he smiled, he tossed Allistor a few gold coins, shocking the older child before walking away. But just before he was absolutely gone, he shouted back to Allistor, "will you be here tomorrow?" With hopeful eyes.

Grinning back to the other child, Allistor replied, "aye! Be sure to be here as well!"

The next day, Arthur arrived at the beach at just past one in the afternoon, wearing a new set of clothes. The most visible change was that his previous pristine white coat was now a different coat with the shade of dark red, just on the verge of crimson. "Mother was just laughing when I arrived home, saying that I have to be more careful. But she made me wear this one so that stains are harder to get on."

Even so, Allistor still wore his dirty rags from the previous day, but he looked much more healthier. After having a meal last night and breakfast that morning, he still held a few silver coins in his pockets as well. A smile graced his features instead of a scowl like the first time they met. "Well at least you didn't get into much trouble it seems," he reasoned as Arthur just agreed with him.

They decided to walk around town that day, ignoring the odd stares that people would glance at them. Though Arthur couldn't help but look at the people nervously, his eyes darting around at times. It was after a few minutes that Allistor couldn't help himself but to ask, "are you okay?" As Arthur suddenly nodded his head.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," replied Arthur, his voice squeaking slightly at the end.

Obviously Allistor didn't believe a word that Arthur just said as he continued to press the issue. "What is it?" He asked again as Arthur just began walking a bit quicker.

"Come on! There's a candy store here!" Said Arthur as he ignored Allistor's question the second time round.

"Arthur," muttered Allistor as he shook his head while sighing. "You act like such a stupid child at times."

Together though, with Arthur dragging Allistor with him, they stood in front of the store, staring at all the sweets. The display was quite impressive, with sweets of all sorts of colours and sizes sitting in fancy glass jars that was placed on pieces of peach cloth. Cakes that were decorated with cream and fruits were placed on a silver platter... Everything was just stunning.

But then a loud ringing of a gun shot echoed around the small town as everyone looked around hastily, meanwhile Arthur froze on the spot, his face paling per second. A scream echoed out, something panicked and blurred along the lines of, "he's dead!" With just that, Arthur snapped out of his dazed state and snatched Allistor's arm.

"We have to go," he said quietly as Allistor nodded, staying quiet unlike the usual loud self.

"This way," directed Allistor as he began to take charge, trying to take Arthur to his hide out in the streets.

But it happened all so suddenly.

Another gun shot was heard, louder and closer than before. Arthur began tearing up, sweating as well, but was frozen to the ground as Allistor gritted his teeth. Loud jeers and clapping was heard as well as footsteps. They were all getting louder, closer. Glancing at Arthur for a bit, Allistor dug into his pockets before taking out the silver coins he had left and throwing them back to Arthur quickly.

"Thanks for yesterday," he whispered as he saw distant figures walking towards them. "Just run south, it'd be safer," he ordered in a harsh tone as he pushed the wide eyed boy towards the direction he instructed.

"Go!"

And just like that, Arthur ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. He ran and ran away from it all. Leaving Allistor to face the brutes by himself.

A strange laugh echoed the place as a man with snow white hair and deadly red eyes pointed a silver gun to Allistor's face. But even so, the child stayed indifferent, no matter how much he just wanted to run away with Arthur. But he knew he had to stall these men, it's the least that he could do. After going on months without food and shelter, with no one helping you, Arthur seemed like a saint to him.

And... Arthur still had a family that he belonged to. Allistor knew that much, he also knew that he, himself didn't have a family anymore. He was alone. And if Arthur disappeared, then who else would he have?

Taking a deep breath in, Allistor locked eyes with the red eyed man. "Are you going to shot me sir?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice as the other two men that stood next to the red eyed man blinked at him a few times.

"He is just so mignon!" Exclaimed a man with longish blond hair tied up with a blue ribbon as his light blue eyes sparkled.

"He is quite lindo, si," grinned the other man with brown hair and green eyes as he sheathed his sword.

Narrowing his eyes, Allistor crossed his arms. "And what's that meant to mean?" He snapped bitterly as the red eyed man grinned.

"That du are nett und we're keeping du!" Proclaimed the red eyed man as the other two men high fived each other with grinning faces.

And even when Allistor's eyes bulged out of it's sockets, even when he screamed, "RAPERS!" As loud as he could, no one came to rescue him from these freaks. Honestly to him, it was surprising how he and everyone else in this bloody town was afraid of these so called pirates.

* * *

**And tada~ The bad touch trio is already here xD Translations:**

**Mignon ~ **French** ~ Cute**

**Lindo ~ **Spanish** ~ Cute**

**Si ~ **Spanish** ~ Yes**

**Du ~ **German** ~ You**

**Nett ~ **German** ~ Cute**

**Und ~ **German** ~ And**


	2. Chapter 1

**Once again I own nothing and thank you so much for the faves and follows! :3 It means a lot for me x3 ****Just saying, reviews gives me more motivation to write... So quicker updates comes with more reviews, whether that'd be tips on my writing or anything random and so on? But thanks for reading this anyway! Enjoy the next chapter peoplez! Once again, I apologize for mistakes ^^"**

**I also want to say that I wasn't raised in America, and I understand that there's several differences between American English and the English that is used within the UK. Like, it may be spelt "color" in America, but it's spelt "colour" within the UK. Just saying that right now, cuz yea ^^" **

**Spain = Antonio **

**France = Francis**

**Prussia = Gilbert**

**Replies to the reviewers:**

**Chengwangofmacau:** I'm glad that you enjoyed the prologue, I hope that this chapter is also to your liking! ^^

**Mac:** I'm happy that this lil fanfic caught your eye. I'll try add in more detail within the fanfic, thanks for the tip.

**susumi1234****:** Yup, I just couldn't help myself but to ship them x3 And it's true, Arthur fits the princess role perfectly x3 Though the princess - aka Arthur - will probably be appearing in the third chapter, or second ^^" But at least here's the first chapter x3

* * *

The ship was massive, that was the first thought that entered Allistor's mind as he stared at it in wonder. The sail was bright red with a massive golden sword painted right in the middle of it, unlike all the other constant plain white ones that other ships would have. The ship was painted with murky dark brown colours, with linings of silver highlighting some areas. Weapons were littered on the left side of the ship's surface, while the other side was so clean that the polished wood sparkled in the sun light.

It looked like there were three or four floors within the ship though; half of it was only showing above the sea. Everything looked so majestic, as if it was owned by royalty. Cannons also stood strong and still as they pointed in different positions, all ready to protect the ship at any cost. It was like a floating castle for Allistor as he gaped at the ship from the dock.

"Tu may want to keep votre mouth closed, oui? Wouldn't want anything to get into votre mouth... Unless tu want mon tongue there," laughed the Frenchmen with a perverted smile on his lips as he teased Allistor as they walked closer to the ship with the other two pirates leading.

In all honesty Allistor didn't exactly know how to react to what the blond just said as he was snapped out of his thoughts. All he did was stare at the blond in a nervous manner, praying that these pirates weren't actually rapers. Lord knows that, that would just be too cruel of a life to live in. Even so, he closed his gaping mouth in hopes that no one else would talk to him. He just wanted to disappear in all honesty.

But then that Spanish pirate began laughing. "Just ignore Francis; usted reminds me of mi Romano. Lindo~" Swooned the pirate as he tried to grab one of Allistor's slightly red cheeks.

Laughing loudly and suddenly, the albino pirate grinned as he watched the young boy swat away the pirate's hand. "Antonio, du bist scaring him," snorted the pirate in-between his laughter as the Spanish man pouted like a child if he was denied his favourite candy.

It wasn't that the pirate was scaring Allistor per say. It was just that he-, no, in fact they, were all just simply creeping him out, a lot. There was a massive difference.

"Why did you even drag me out here?" Growled Allistor as he looked around the ship nervously as they stepped onto it, in case if there were any more pirates that acted like them. They just made him feel slightly uncomfortable, but then again, who wouldn't be doubtful around their surroundings after suddenly getting kidnapped because the kidnappers thought that you were 'cute.'

The three pirates though, all of them blinked their eyes in sync as they stared at him, silently judging him. Their personalities taking a 180 from their previous ones. The Frenchman sighed as the Spanish-man quickly followed the previous man's action while the albino shook his head with a sad smile. All Allistor could do was tense up as his eyes narrowed while he looked at the ground as the three began leading him through the ship silently.

Inside the ship was even more impressive then outside of it. Paintings of realistic islands, treasure, people and also some strange paintings of pasta and tomatoes were displayed in the hallways of the ship. The flooring o the ship was just wood though, no carpet, so it was obvious that the people must have always wore their shoes, unless they wanted wood chips to be stuck onto their feet.

When they finally arrived at a room at the end of the hallway, after walking in complete silence, the Spanish pirate opened the door and led Allistor in while the other pirates followed behind him.

"Votre really un good boy," smiled the Frenchman as Allistor stared questioningly to him.

"Here ist your room," instructed Gilbert as Allistor looked at the room that held a bed, a table and a chair, with a few boxes by the bed and a candle and lighter on the table.

"Usted can put your clothes in the boxes, or any of su belongings," smiled the Spanish pirate quickly.

"Thanks," muttered Allistor as he walked over to the bed before flopping on it with a sigh, his thoughts running rapid around in his mind.

Closing his eyes, he heard the pirate's loud footsteps become distant, telling him that they were walking out of his now, new room. But he could still hear someone breathing. He waited for a few minutes before sitting up right, and doing so, he locked eyes with another set of shocked blue eyes.

"You're breathing too loudly. Why're you still here?" Questioned Allistor as he studied the shocked Frenchman.

"Je wasn't though," claimed the frenchman as he got his poker face on before he, himself , studied Allistor with an unreadable expression on his face before smiling again, "tu just has un impressive sense of hearing. De toute façon, mon nom est Francis. The one with white hair est Gilbert et the other est Antonio. Je wish tu luck for tomorrow~ Good night," said Francis before he left Allistor to his own devices.

It was obvious though, that Allistor's life just changed so suddenly. Just a week ago, he was living on the streets, living by stealing money and food. No one would ever notice him, they would just wait for him to rot. The only time they ever did notice him was when they would try to catch him to get their food or money back, but they were never that fast enough. Especially with their frilly clothing slowing them down every second.

But then Arthur, or 'rich boy' as Allistor dubbed him, began talking to him just yesterday. Smiling softly at that memory, Allistor closed his eyes again. He was arrogant, spoilt, bratty, and rotten and so on, but he was also kind, friendly, and by far more understanding than most people. But he was also secretive as well, he was hiding something.

Arthur was a strange boy, and he seemed more grown up than all the other children that Allistor would see playing on the streets before dinner. He held himself high and he always seemed to try hiding away a part of him. But yet, he smiled like a true child; an example was when they were at the sweets store.

Growling and those thoughts away, Allistor looked up towards the door. The sun was still bright in the sky; he didn't have to light the candle that was placed on the table. But since it was bright, he saw another person with brown hair that had a red blindfold on his face, covering his eyes suddenly appearing through the door. He was shorter than the previous three pirates and a curl of his hair stuck up unlike the rest which was more flattened down.

He didn't wear as fancy clothing as the first three pirates, but his clothing wasn't like Allistor's either. It was just a plain, clean white shirt that looked too big, and black trousers and brown shoes.

"What're you doing here?" Muttered Allistor tiredly as he saw the person jump slightly before turning their face towards him, as if to look at him.

"Ve! Scusate! I didn't know anyone was here! It's just that I don't really see anyone here and I had to get away from someone! I'm too young to die though, I don't want to die! And he's coming and I don't want to go through that torture! I would rather die! Well, I actually don't want to, I want to live in a life of pasta! Ve, pasta is always good-" Cutting the man's ranting out, Allistor stared at him unimpressed and un-amused.

"Ve! You're new! Oh no! What if you're a spy! Are you a spy, are you going to kill us all? Please don't kill my friends! They're very nice people, certo, certo! Ve~, we can have pasta together! We can all be friends!" Cried out the Italian desperately before running out of the room so fast that he looked like a blur.

Sighing, Allistor, flopped back on his bed exhausted. Dear lords, this seems like a dream- wait, no, this seems like a nightmare. Everyone here seems crazy! The blond who acts like a raper, the Spanish man that just seemed to always be happy, lord, what was wrong with him? There was also the albino known as Gilbert who had this annoying laugh that sounded like 'ksesese' every single time, and that Italian guy that just appeared, ranted, then disappeared.

The sun was now setting, and the red sky was flooded with the royal blue battle ships that soared the air. The ship was slowly moving, drifting away from the land and seemed to be moving north. Allistor could hear footsteps from above, from the people who were on deck. They were probably cleaning up the weapons or practicing with them or lord who know's. It couldn't be an invasion from another ship, he had a feeling that the yelling would've been louder. Also he couldn't see any other ships from his window.

Life was strange, pondered Allistor as he allowed sleep to overcome him. And also, life can be a female dog on her period.

The next morning he woke up to hellish screaming that made him bolt out of bed. He went over to his bedroom door quietly and curiously opened it. Already, he could hear Francis, Gilbert and Antonio yelling out orders, as well as several other new voices complaining. Putting his shoes on in record speed, he walked out of the room and onto deck.

The place was vibrant with all the people working together. Even in the middle of nowhere everyone seemed so happy. They were all smiling with each other and laughing as they did their work. They all knew each other, and already Allistor began to feel a bit home sick, as well as feeling just the tiniest lonesome. His mind was in the clouds as he walked mindlessly about, not really knowing what to do.

He did hear the pirate trio yelling before finally managed to find the stairs to the deck, but now their voices disappeared, and there was no sight of them here. Besides, it wasn't as though he could even see through all these tall, strong people. He was but a mere child in a massive sea of pirates.

"Ack," he muttered as he fell to the wooden ground after accidentally bumping into someone. Honestly, he was hoping that it was one of those pirates from the previous day that he bumped into - even though they really did come across as creepy, not scary -, but as a high-ish and lord knows snobbish voice filled his ears, he suddenly wondered how someone like this even managed to get on this ship.

"Watch where you are going," was the cold statement that Allistor got from the man that wore an expensive purple coat and polished glasses as he swished away with a strange sort of elegance as his brown hair soon became a blur.

Alright then, one arrogant bastard on board. Include Gilbert, then two arrogant princes were on board snorted Allistor as he walked back to his bedroom with boredom on his mind. It's great getting a new life, especially if it comes with a roof under your head. But honestly, right now Allistor can safely say he missed being on the streets, always having a thrill if he was getting chased for stealing.

But as he twisted the knob of the door, he was blown away from the loud screams in his bedroom and the five people sitting or standing there, one of which was a complete stranger with an icy glare on his face and an intimidating stance.

* * *

** Translations: **

**Tu ~ **French** ~ You**

**Votre ~ **French** ~ Your**

**Oui ~ **French** ~ Yes**

**Mon ~ **French** ~ My**

**Usted ~ **Spanish** ~ You**

**Mi ~ **Spanish** ~ My**

**Du bist ~ **German** ~ You are**

**Lindo ~ **Spanish** ~ Cute**

**Un ~ **French** ~ A/An/One**

**Su ~ **Spanish** ~ Your**

**Ist ~ **German** ~ Is**

**De toute façon ~ **French** ~ By the way**

**Mon nom est ~ **French** ~ My name is**

**Et ~ **French** ~ And**

**Est ~ **French** ~ Is**

**Scusate ~ **Italian**~ Sorry**

**Certo ~ **Italian** ~ Yes**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, this chapter is once again focusing on what happens to Allistor, though next time, the following chapter/s will be focusing on Arthur. Major drama in this one, warning of rushed writing; sorry for mistakes. I think I need to find a beta reader one day x3 Anyway, I own nothing and I hope you people enjoy ^^ Reviews = motivation :3**

**Updates may be every Saturday, today was just a holiday and me being bored, yayz! x3 **

**Now before you read on, does anyone got any ideas for any side pairings? To be honest, I was planning Gerita or Germancest, probs Spamno, but besides that I'm not too sure o3o So any suggestions of any pairings, I might be adding in other countries in here, that aren't really popular... Like Macau I guess...?**

**PinkCupOfCherryTea** : Thank you so much for your review x3 I'm happy that you like it so far! ^^ I'll try my best with this fanfic x3 I hope though, that write more fanfics like "Love in the Tower" it was adorable!

* * *

But as he twisted the knob of the door, he was blown away from the loud screams in his bedroom and the five people sitting or standing there, one of which was a complete stranger with an icy glare on his face and an intimidating stance.

Blinking a few time, Allistor stared at everyone. His mind trying to reel in why these people were in his room, especially since the rest of the crew was up on deck, preparing for the day, he already accidentally bumped into one of them. He already knew the trio that was in his room, Gilbert, Francis and Antonio, he also already kind of met the Italian that stumbled into his room recently, the one that wore a blind cloth.

But the man with the blond hair and blue eyes was a complete mystery. His voice was deep and it was obvious that he built up a lot of muscle, and therefore was probably very strong. He looked as if he was one of those brutes that would have easily won a fight without even trying, but a scar on his arm told Allistor that he probably had a few loses as well.

Shaking his head, Allistor tried to stop himself from giving himself a headache. Honestly, all these thoughts were getting a bit annoying. Snapping out of his daze, he looked at Francis who proudly held up a crimson box of clothing with a proud smile plastered on his face as Gilbert tapped his foot on the ground impatiently in a strange little tune.

"Je designed these mon self!" The Frenchman exclaimed as the Italian suddenly began viciously nodding his head with a smile.

"Ve~ His clothes are so pretty!" Grinned the Italian as the other man with blue eyes muttered, "Feli..."

Reaching out and taking the box slowly, Allistor looked at the clothing with curiosity. From what he could see, was that there was a blue coat with white ruffles, as well as a pair of black trousers. There was probably a top hidden somewhere in there as well.

"Je always wanted un fils," smiled Francis fondly as he stood up and left the room with a sighing Gilbert in tow, who was muttering something along the way, probably how much of a slob Francis was sounding.

Smiling, the Spanish-man just went up and hugged the frozen boy as Allistor's eyes became wide. "Bienvenido a la familia," grinned Antonio as he stopped the hug and began walking towards the door in the small room. "Ludwig y Feli will take you to the dining hall for breakfast. Hasta pronto~" He said before walking through the door, probably going to try catch up with Francis and Gilbert.

As soon as he left, it was as if Allistor began a staring match with the man that had the icy glare. They were both scanning each other, judging each other, and both of them knew that. Feli just sat there, not really noticing the tension until a few minutes, that was when he decided to introduce himself properly.

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano e this is Ludwig! He's really nice! Though he can be scary. His cooking is scary as well! He likes to cook wurst, but isn't pasta better! Ve~ I met you before! We can have pasta today! Certo!" Cheered Feliciano as Allistor just blinked a few times, thinking in his mind that the Italian talks way too much and way too quickly.

"Feli," began Ludwig as he startled the Italian suddenly, "we should allow him to get changed. We have to go to breakfast afterwards," he said - though it sounded more like he ordered the Italian.

Nevertheless, Feliciano just smiled and nodded his head. "We'll be outside waiting, ve~" He said before skipping out the door. Sighing, Ludwig just followed him and they both disappeared through the door, closing it with a quiet slam.

These people that Allistor has met on the ship so far were just so... Not pirate-y... At all. They should have been dead within a week, most of them barely looked able fight. Wasn't that the point of being pirates though? Being able to fight and steal, earning themselves a reputation for them to be feared all around the seas?

Taking out the coat and trousers that were in the box, Allistor spotted a frilly white top and polished black boots as well. Honestly, were pirates supposed to design clothes for children as well? Getting changed in them was surprising easy though, and they were quite easy to move around. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Allistor still wondered how come people were scared of these pirates back in Gaia...

Shoving his old clothes into one of the boxes by his bed, Allistor opened his bedroom door to find Feliciano chatting to Ludwig with a carefree smile on his face. But as he heard the door open and close, his smile brightened even more as he petted Allistor on his head, causing the young boy to swat away his hand, all while Ludwig was just watching with suspicious eyes.

"Let's go!" Beamed Feliciano as he led the way with Ludwig and Allistor following.

The whole walk was silent, with the occasional remarks that Feliciano would make about some of the paintings on the walls. Apparently he had a twin called Romano and they two were the cooks and painters of the ship, as well as the special defense, though that part puzzled Allistor. Those two defending the ship? From what he heard, Romano may as well be like the same as Feliciano, an airhead.

Ludwig was the master gunner on the ship, as well as the one who trained most of the crew. It wasn't a surprise when Feliciano said that he was one of the best fighters and one of the smartest people on the ship, but what did surprise him was that Ludwig was the younger brother of Gilbert. Speaking of Gilbert, apparently he was the first mate of the ship whereas Antonio was the quartermaster, and that left Francis as the captain of the ship.

The crew of this ship sure seemed more complicated than all the other pirate crews that Allistor has ever heard of. Or at least so far, just voicing his opinion, Ludwig was the only one he was... Nervous around, if anything.

"E we're here!" Smiled Feliciano as he made a bee-line towards one of the tables in the far north of the massive hall, leaving Allistor with Ludwig.

The place was crowded, with the mass of people cheering and joking around. All of them were eating though, none of them were attacking each other. There was some yelling here and there, sure, but if anything, they were just trying to get each other's attention.

"Du are a smart child, ja?" Asked Ludwig as Allistor tilted his head up so that he could see Ludwig's face.

Shrugging his shoulders, Allistor leaned against the wall, trying to blend away from this scene. "I doubt it. I'm a street rat, that's what they'd call me back in Gaia," he muttered bitterly, a small frown on his youthful face.

Shaking his head, Ludwig replied, "ja, but you're also smart. How else were you able to survive the world without gaining some wisdom?" He asked before walking away towards the waving Feliciano.

It was just as he left did Allistor feel someone grab his arm, dragging him away. The man had a stern grip and was laughing along the way, the laugh indicating that it was Gilbert that kidnapped him, again.

"Guys! Meet Iain, the newest member of the crew!" Laughed Gilbert as he threw Allistor down on a seat next to the smiling Francis.

"My name is Allisto-" He began before he was interrupted by the man sitting next to him.

"Tu are so cute in those clothing! They fit tu perfectly!" Cooed Francis as Antonio smiled and agreed while munching on a piece of bread.

"Mi Romano still beats him though, but he comes pretty close," offered Antonio as Francis sat outraged.

"Mon ami! Iain here is adorable!" Yelled Francis, horrified that Antonio would think such a thing.

"Actually my name is Allist-" Began Allistor before he was completely interrupted again.

"Nein! When Ludwig was younger, he beats all of 'em!" Objected Gilbert as he slammed the table several times.

"Iain is adorable and so cute! Don't deny it!" Threatened Francis as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as he pouted.

"My name is Allistor!" Yelled out the young boy as the pirates finally looked at the panting child who was red in the face with annoyance.

"He is cute~" Smiled Antonio as Francis smiled proudly with a face that totally said- 'told-you-so'.

The rest of the meal was mainly spent with the trio chatting about Lord knows what, though Allistor did hear them say the word wine and mermaids a few times in their conversation. Munching on his own piece of bread, Allistor allowed his thoughts to wonder.

It was a secret that he kept so far, only Arthur knew, and that secret was starting to have its effects. Maybe he should have told them that he can't swim and that he feels really nervous on a ship that may get attacked or may just suddenly sink...

Keeping his eyes on the wooded table, he tried to shake away those thoughts away. His mind was like a swarm of bees recently, it was like a horrid curse.

But then distant yelling and gunfire startled everyone in the dining hall as a man that looked like a carbon copy of Feliciano ran into the room with frantic amber eyes, yelling out, "armada!" Gaining everyone's attention.

"Take Iain to the cabin," ordered Francis urgently as Antonio grabbed Iain and threw him over his shoulders before rushing out of the hall as the ship began to wobble a bit.

Allistor could feel his heart beating insanely quick as Antonio made sharp turns up the stairs and past the deck, quietly stepping over knocked out bodies and avoided the fighting people. Already, Allistor could see that they were from the Gaia Royal Navy; the ones that were attacking the pirates as they wore their signature green frilly naval coats and their hair tied up.

But before Allistor was shoved into a room, away from the fight, he caught a glimpse of a red glow from Feliciano's hands as the young man shoved his hand into the stomach of a person from the GRN ( Gaia Royal Navy) before yelling out something along the lines of; "you can't destroy my pasta~!"

It was after that, when Allistor was trapped in a dark room, stuck hearing the clashing of weapons, the guns ringing and the magic exploding, that he felt so small. He tried to see what was going on, looking through the tiny cracks of the door. But when he felt something smash against the door, he flinched back and scurried to the furthest corner of the room.

But as he did so, he felt something being knocked over and just as he looked towards his right, he felt a sharp pain stab his right hand. Tears sprung from his eyes as he screamed in fear and pain, this was a true nightmare for him. No one came though, they were still fighting.

Allistor was terrified, he wanted to go back on land, and this wasn't fair. He wanted a family, he wanted his friend, and he wanted Arthur with him to tell him that it's okay. But when he heard the door slowly creek, the sounds becoming painful, he curled himself up into a ball, trying to disappear from the world.

All of a sudden, a soft gentle whisper began singing for him;

"Little lamb that is scared here," its voice was soothing, as if trying to distract him.

"The pain that you will have to bare," Allistor felt as though someone was holding him closely, as if someone was comforting him.

"Lights that seem to fade away," the words weren't making any sense any more.

"Won't stay with you for another day," nevertheless, he just allowed himself to sink into the tune.

"Hearts that clash and lights that flash," but he opened his eyes as he felt the cold metal object that stabbed his hand land gently onto his lap.

"When morning doesn't seem to come," he still felt his blood pouring out from the massive gash, and he felt more light headed than ever.

"Little lamb that is scared here," the voice was becoming distant now, fading away, just like he felt his strength fading away as well.

"Will never know what he'll become," holding the object in his bleeding hand, his blood began fusing with the object. Standing up, he staggered towards the door before placing his left hand on it, and just like that, the door swung open, causing all the people on deck to look at him.

Francis quickly knocked the person that he was fighting out, his eyes becoming horrified as he saw the sword in Allistor's bleeding hand. The child looked dead, so pale and so tired, but nevertheless, he pointed the sword forward before swiping it towards the right, as if cutting the air.

Cursing his own stupidity, Francis watched with narrowed eyes as the ropes of the ship came to life like snakes, all of them trapping people from the GRN and thrusting them up into the air before they came landing into the sea.

Even though the ropes managed to help the pirates win the battle, they continued hissing, slithering around the pirate's legs and arms, trapping them in a tangled embrace. Most of the pirates slashed the ropes, breaking them in progress, but that didn't seem to slow the ropes down.

"Get off my ship!" Screeched a female voice hauntingly as it echoed around the deck, causing all the pirates to either jump in fright, such as Feliciano, or for them to put up even more of a fight, such as Gilbert.

Allistor still stood by the cabin, his eyes droopy and his body swaying, as if he was going to fall any minute. He didn't take notice of the ship turning on its men, already throwing some of the crew off the deck.

But his eyes snapped open when the sword clattered to the ground as he looked to his left to see a panting Francis. All the ropes instantly flopped back to the ground as well, losing all life they possessed one second ago.

"Désolé pour vous y envoyer," apologized Francis before Allistor's world became pitch black.

Waking up, Allistor felt more light headed than ever, his eye sight was blurry and his head was throbbing. But the first thing he saw was an impatiently worried Francis, pacing across the room in rapid speed. When Allistor began coughing, Francis instantly rushed to his side with a smile of joy and tears in his eyes, whispering the words, "you're alive!" Over and over again in Allistor's ear.

"What happened?" Grumbled Allistor tiredly as Francis' smile faulted, remembering the earlier events.

But nevertheless, Francis just hesitantly stood up and walked by the door, yelling out, "Antonio! Gilbert! Ill est awake!" Ignoring Allistor's question.

As the two other pirates scurried in through the wooden door and into the plain, small room that was given to Allistor, the little boy clutched his hand. A scar marred his flesh, but it wasn't bleeding or anything. His eyes looked at it with curiosity, the scar was a dark black colour though, different from all and any other scars he has seen in his life.

"Where is the sword?" Asked Allistor aloud as he recalled being trapped in that dark room the last time he was awake while the pirates looked at him, all wearing a different expression on their faces.

"Mi amigo, you should get some more rest," advised Antonio as he tried to get Allistor to rest down.

"Ja, du must be-" Began Gilbert before he was interrupted as Ludwig charged into the room with a worried, panicked gaze.

"Da ist eine andere Flotte draussen!" Yelled out Ludwig loudly as he held onto his empty riffle in his hands tightly.

The glinting golden bell that was placed in the middle of the ship rang loudly, alerting everyone that the second wave was going to be flooding in soon.

* * *

**Translations**

**Bienvenido a la familia ~ **Spanish** ~ Welcome to the family**

**Y ~ **Spanish** ~ And**

**Hasta pronto ~ **Spanish** ~ See you soon**

**Un fils ~ **French** ~ A son**

**E ~ **Italian** ~ And**

**Désolé pour vous y envoyer ~ **Frensh** ~ Sorry for sending you there.**

**Ill est ~ **French** ~ He is**

**Ja ~ **German** ~ Yes**

**Du ~ **German** ~ You**

**Da ist eine andere Flotte draussen ~ **German** ~ There's another fleet out there**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update ;-; I've been busy recently and so on x3 Anyway, enjoy~ I own nothing and sorry for the mistakes ^^" As said from last time, this chapter will be mainly focusing on Arthur and what happened to him after the pirates came.**

* * *

Arthur ran and ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He felt his heart beat in his chest; as fast as lightning and as loud as thunder. His hair was in a mess and he felt like he was going to trip over his own feet. Sweat trickled from his face and body, his world was in a blur. There was no one in the streets, and as he ran straight forward, he began to see a small brown make shift tent.

Diving in there, he felt his mind swarm with thoughts that began haunting him loudly. But it was when he fell to his knees did he finally register what he just did. He just left Allistor by himself to face the cruel pirates, alone and without anything to protect himself while he ran away like a coward. His bright green eyes dimmed down and became wide with horror as he felt his breath hitched up in his throat. He began shaking uncontrollably as he curled him self up into a ball.

He was supposed to be the prince of this kingdom, he was supposed to protect people. What good was he if he couldn't even protect his friend? If he takes over the crown, how is he going to protect them all? He can barely cast magic, he can barely stand tall, he can barely.. Do anything at all. Then his brothers, they could be in so much danger if he messes up. He's the crown prince of Gaia for crying out loud! ... So why did he feel so small, weak, petty in this make shift tent?

The tent was small, the floor was covered with covers and blankets, bits of the tent was coated with dust though. There was a box that was placed in the far right hand corner that seemed to be used as a table, as if hiding away from everywhere else, and sitting on it was a small picture of Allistor when he was around the age of five, dressed in the colour of Gaia, forest green. Beside the picture was a small silver amulet with something inscribed on it.

It glinted in the dimly lit tent, but it also seemed to call out towards Arthur. Like a curious puppy, Arthur reached forward and picked up the amulet gently. The amulet was decorated with strange patterns and odd gems that Arthur had never seen in his life before. The gems were a mix of blue and black, with the odd hint of gold. But the strange thing about them was that it seemed to give warmth, warming up Arthur's hands as he held it.

That day, Arthur waited within the tent until the sun set, his clothes managed to collect some of the dust that was stored in the tent, and his stomach was growling viciously. Poking his head out from the tent, he strained his ears, trying to see if he could hear any news regarding the pirates. But no one was outside though, so he crawled out of the tent, the amulet dangling from his neck.

He walked quietly in the streets, ignoring everyone that would glance at him. His eyes were trained on the amulet that was chained around his neck as he continued to fiddle with it, the jewels were shining in the bare amount of light that came from the sky. There were very few people around the town, and the journey back to his home wasn't that short. The shops were closed and at certain areas of the town, bullets would litter the ground.

Nevertheless, he knew he had to find Allister some how. There was no proof that he was dead, but there wasn't any proof that he was alive either. The only way to actually find out would be to... Well, he doubt he would be able to find any information from the civilians in the town, they were all cooped up in their homes or some where safe while Allistor was out there by the pirates. Honestly, the only way that he could figure out what happened to Allistor would be to ask the pirates themselves.

But then again, the pirates... They were just so...

Walking through the Ivory palace was like a dream of sorts for most people within the kingdom. It was filled to the brim with all sorts of luxuries, ranging from gold to amulets of all sorts. The maids and butlers were all dressed to their finest and the guards stood stiffly with their metal armours and a weapon in their hands. It was like a show case if anything.

Still, Arthur rushed through the palace, still clutching the amulet he found in Allistor's tent. Light foot steps would echo the hallow halls, and every now and then, a few of the servants would bow their heads down as Arthur swished by.

Quickly still, Arthur charged into the throne room, opening the wooden door and bowed stiffly to his father and mother that sat on their thrones with their royal robes decorating the ground around them. Their eyes were cold and hard as steel, but they still held a small smile that barely showed the warmth that parents should show to their children.

It was as if it was a normal occurrence for Arthur, to never have his parents greet him with a hug or a kiss on the forehead. As soon as he gave his curt bow, he continued to keep his eyes on the marble ground. To be honest, he never felt as though they were his family. It was always a tense atmosphere that coated the throne room whenever he would come in.

"Your highness," he began as his mother stared at him with curious eyes as she held a fan covering half of her. The lights flickered in the room ever so slightly as Arthur tried not to tremble. He could never deny it, he did find his parents quite intimidating at times.

"Speak," continued his father as Arthur gulped in a breath of air, trying desperately to calm down his nerves. He felt like he could just fall to pieces right now, it felt as though the whole world was watching him, and honestly, he hated it.

"I would like- Your highness, I would like to request to send a fleet out to search for a pirate crew," he stuttered as he caught a glimpse of his mother raising one of her perfectly plucked eye brows.

"And dear, prey tell why?" Came in the silky voice of his mother as Arthur's father began forming plans in his head.

"They rampaged within the kingdom and caused the civilians to-" began Arthur, allowing those words to flow from his mouth quickly.

"No, boy," interrupted the king as he held up his hand as Arthur stopped talking, "why do you want to send out a fleet?"

"Ah, surely, it is not for the good of the kingdom but for yourself, is that correct boy?" Smiled the queen beneath her fan as she leaned back in her throne slightly.

"I- Well, it is for the good of the kingdom as well!" Protested Arthur weekly as he heard his father sigh.

"You may leave," waved the king as the servants and knights bowed before marching out of the throne room hurriedly.

Placing her fan down, the queen smiled towards Arthur sympathetically as the king coughed loudly.

"Boy- no, Arthur, come here," whispered the queen as she watched her son with her green eyes.

Stiffly, Arthur walked slowly towards his parents, and stood just by the small set of stairs that led to their thrones. But with his parents urging him to come closer, Arthur walked the first few couple of steps before the queen caught him with her hands and gently placed him in her arms. Her small smile gracing her pink painted lips and her hair draping over her shoulders.

The king sat by quietly, his mind still filling in with plans and thoughts, he didn't even pay attention to his family that would glance him a curious glance every now and then.

"Arthur," said the king abruptly as he tilted his head, his eyes scanning his son that sat on his mother's lap. "Do you know that I hate pirates?" He asked bluntly as Arthur just stared at him.

"Ah," muttered the queen as she held Arthur tightly to her. "You mean Francis," she taunted slightly as the king growled lightly whilst the queen smirked. "He was such a nice boy though, right?" She laughed as Arthur just listened quizzically.

"He is a man whore!" Snarled the king as the queen quickly covered Arthur's ears with a pout, "and he is a bastard child and a con-man, you know that," finished the king as he gripped his throne tightly.

Taking a deep breath, the family still felt as though they could still hear the king's echos. "Listen, Arthur, you know you have to protect the kingdom. After generations of work, it cannot just slip away. Pirates are dangerous, they will take everything and give nothing," warned the king as the queen released her hands from the boy's ears.

"I guess that is true," smiled the queen as she continued, "they do have quite the habit of stealing anything they can, and this does include hearts dear," teased the queen lightly.

"And they have always found an interest with this kingdom somehow," growled the king annoyed, "so you have to protect this kingdom and your brothers. Matthew and Alfred is still too young to know the world, you're already eight or so, right boy?"

"What your father is saying is that he will allow you to send out a fleet to capture these pirates you speak of, and you will be able to see what they are like as an experience. What you need to protect the kingdom from. Is that alright dear?" Smiled the queen gently as Arthur nodded his head with his own smile decorating his lips.

"Thank you your highness," beamed Arthur as the queen laughed lightly.

"I'm your mother you know..." She whispered softly, her eyes glancing at the amulet that dangled from her son's neck, but she never did say anything.

"Your fleet will be sent out tomorrow at dawn. That shall give you a better chance to find these pirates," ordered the king as the final light from the night faded away.

That night Arthur was trapped in his bedroom, his hands clutching the amulet for warmth tightly as he closed his eyes. He was going to find Allistor, he was going to capture those pirates. This plan was perfect it seems, making his parents proud and getting Allistor all in the one go! But some how, he knew that this plan was so very brash, and that something bad was stirring.

It didn't matter though, right? Everything will be okay at the end of this all. Shaking his head, Arthur sighed a bit, all this was just too much thinking. All he wanted was his friend back. He knew that by the end of that day, he seemed like a hero to Allistor, right? He wanted someone to like him if anything, and he wanted someone he could play with. All the children in the palace were way too stuffy for him, and Alfred and Matthew- well, they were nice.

"Iggy," whispered Alfred as he walked quietly into his brothers bed room, the candles flickering lightly.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Scolded Arthur as Alfred just pouted and jumped into Arthur's bed.

"No way! Like, I want to stay up!" Yawned Alfred as Arthur just stared at his brother.

"Where is Matthew?" Questioned Arthur as he watched the quick progress of his brother becoming more tired within the minute.

"Oh... Mattie...? Oh, he's asleep. Like, you know?" Muttered Alfred as he tried to fight the tiredness that coated his body.

"And so should you then," said Arthur as he tried to drag Alfred out of his room, but it was only a futile attempt.

"You should lose some weight," muttered Arthur as he grabbed his covers from his bed and flung it around him and his brother.

"Hey," whined Alfred, "I'll tell on you that you're being mean."

Laughing lightly, Arthur and Alfred fell asleep.

The next morning, Arthur woke up at the crack of dawn to the racket that he heard outside. The palace was located by the edge of the sea, with canons always pointing towards the sea, ready to shoot down any ships that would come their way. But because of that, Arthur could always hear the commotion by the sea as well.

Staggering out of his bed, Arthur was careful not to wake up the sleeping Alfred. The servants were bustling around, attending their duties as Arthur walked out of his bedroom quietly. This was one of those rare days when Kiku, one of his servants that was mainly under his control, wouldn't have to wake him up. But nevertheless, he still felt half asleep.

"Ouji-sama!" Bowed Kiku as he stood outside of the prince's door, "ōsama has informed me to tell you to report to the docks after you have got changed. Ah, and also I shall be accompanying you on your adventure."

Charging back into his room, Arthur quickly rummaged through his clothing before picking out a green and gold outfit. He left his hair as it was and glanced at Alfred, still sleeping on Arthur's bed, before leaving the room once again. His black boots clicked against the marble ground whenever he would walk as he followed Kiku to the dock.

Floating in front of Arthur was a sleek black painted ship that glistened in the sun light just like the sea. It was already exploding with life as certain people were already working on board, all wearing the Gaia Royal Navy uniform. Already, Arthur knew Ivan and his older sister, Katyusha. He heard that they had a younger sister before she was taken away from them by pirates, it happened quite some years ago, but it still left a nasty scar on their hearts. He also knew Yao who was running away from Ivan, and also Feliks who was just minding his own little thing.

* * *

**Translations **

**ōsama - **Japanese** \- King**

**Ouji-sama - **Japanese** \- Prince**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright, that's me finished this chapter! x3 Sorry for the mistakes and I own nothing o3o Sorry for such a late update though e.e Been busy with stuff, life ._.ll**

* * *

Floating in front of Arthur was a sleek black painted ship that glistened in the sun light just like the sea. It was already exploding with life as certain people were already working on board, all wearing the Gaia Royal Navy uniform. Already, Arthur knew Ivan and his older sister, Katyusha. He heard that they had a younger sister before she was taken away from them by pirates, it happened quite some years ago, but it still left a nasty scar on their hearts. He also knew Yao who was running away from Ivan, and also Feliks who was just minding his own little thing.

Walking aboard the ship, Arthur couldn't help but to gasp at the sight of the fleet of smaller ships floating around the one that he was currently on. All of them were bustling with life and workers. The sea was shimmering and the sails were all hoist up. There were some mages casting spells of protection of some sorts on the ship, and others would be enhancing the power of the canons.

It was like if the fleet was going for war, it seemed as though the king was taking the pirate hunt seriously. Perhaps a bit too seriously.

"Kiku," muttered Arthur as he held onto the edge of the ship whilst peering into the light sea, "is the king around here?"

"Ah, sorry but no Ouji-sama. Osama has been busy with recent plans," informed Kiku quietly as he gently hinted for Arthur to follow him.

They walked through the deck of people before arriving at the captain's cabin. The place was dimly lit, with the curtains closed and old and new maps sprawled out all over the wooden desk that was placed by the window. There was a wall decorated with weapons and the door had patterns carved into it. A strange coat hanger sat by the desk, but it had even stranger charms dangling from it.

"We have the best captain leading this hunt in the kingdom, he was a former pirate, but now he understands his wrongs and is doing deeds to correct them," spoke Kiku stoically as Arthur stared at the figure that sat on the seat by the desk.

Around everyone, there was an aura, indicating what they were; whether they were a mage or human or something else entirely. But besides that, the aura would also show the amount of sins that the person has done through out their lives. The darker their aura is, the more evil they have done, while on the other hand, the brighter their glow is, the more good they have done.

All you had to do to see a person's aura would be to focus as much of your power as you could into your eyes, and just from there, you should be able to see the glow of an aura emitting from the person.

The captain was fiddling with a rose and he wore a tight top, showing off some muscle, he seemed like a flirt was the first thing that Arthur noticed. But he also looked strangely young, there was an odd vibe coming off from him. Closing his eyes, Arthur kept silent as he tried to detect what that vibe that emitted from the man was, but as he opened his eyes, he almost winced at the darkness of the man's soul. It was a murky brown colour, but there was also glimmers of gold in it.

"Mage," whispered Arthur with a bit of shock as the man nodded his head with a smile.

"I'm a Roma Antiqua, one of the best pirates of all time and now one of the best sailor within the Royal Navy~ The ladies love the title," grinned the man lightly as his brown eyes sparkled.

"You're also a mage," stated Arthur as Roma laughed breezily whilst Kiku just stood by the prince's side quietly.

"Yes, yes! I am a mage as well, an aquamancer to be more precise, though that is a secret~ I must know how to use some sort of magic to be able to fight, and also to enhance myself, how else would I look so youthful?" Beamed the man as he winked towards the small prince.

"We will be departing in half an hour now," informed Kiku, his voice startling quiet.

"Alright then, I wish to be taken to my room then," ordered Arthur as he glanced at the captain once more before following Kiku.

"Bye, bye then~ And what a charming amulet you have," spoke captain Roma as Kiku and Arthur walked out of the cabin.

As soon as they did walk out of the room, Arthur instantly reached into his jacket pocket and clutched onto the amulet that he found from Allistor's hide out. It was still there, still glowing with warmth, but it was also out of sight, so how did Roma notice the amulet?

Sighing, Arthur ran his fingers across the smooth jewels of the amulet that was still hiding in his pocket. Aquamancers were always causing trouble it seems, and were known to be quite pesky. It wasn't a surprise that Roma was an aquamancer though, the majority of pirates that knew magic were aquamancers , it would make sense to be able to use water to your advantage in a fight while fighting in the sea.

The bells from the palace rang loudly as Arthur spotted two men lifting the anchor out from the sea. The sun was still slowly raising and everyone seemed to be ready to set sail. The atmosphere made Arthur felt giddy some how, with excitement bubbling up a bit. He knew that this was a quest to save Allistor, or at least find out what happened to him, but he was still just hyped to actually see what happens outside of the palace, outside of the kingdom.

There was a slight shake on the ship before it began to sail smoothly. Walking into his own room with Kiku in front of him, Arthur quickly took notice that it was decorated with silks and treasures, just like his room in the palace, but much more noticeably smaller. The colour scheme of the place seemed to be gold and white, with little specs of green every here and there.

"My room is across from your's, so if you ever need anything, feel free to say," bowed Kiku politely as Arthur nodded his head.

"Do you think we'll find the pirates soon?" Asked Arthur as he glanced out of the massive glass window that was shadowed by white silk curtains.

"That is not for me to say, we have only just left as well," informed Kiku politely as Arthur nodded his head again as a reply.

"Well, you may be excused... Go check on the ship or so..." Ordered Arthur, not too sure what Kiku should be doing right now.

"Hai ouji-sama," bowed Kiku again before leaving the room quietly, letting Arthur wallow in his own thoughts.

The amulet that was Arthur's pocket was glowing dimly in the flickers of the candles. Half of the men on the ship were asleep, but there was still the other half who were on look out. The night was cold, and after sailing for a day, Arthur could officially say that he was bored. There was no where to get any candy, his brothers weren't here to annoying him, and Kiku was busy with training some of the men.

Gazing out towards the see from the room's window, Arthur saw the glistening water, reflecting the light from the moon and starts. It was sparkling, and he could barely see some of the sea creatures swimming in there as well. But there was something else that caught his eye.

It was the reflection of the amulet that was in his hands. It was turning navy, with it changing colours rapidly. It was strange, how it would turn from warm to one second, with those bright vivid colours, to a dark navy blue that felt as cold as ice the next. Arthur felt his breath hitch in his throat as he heard muffled voices. Looking around, he saw no one, not even when he opened the door, the wardrobe, the drawers and so on, there was nothing.

"The sea makes us mad," muttered Arthur as he tried to shake the voices away.

But it was all just an useless attempt.

"Ouji-sama, are you okay?" Asked Kiku politely as he walked in, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Of course I am, what else would you think?" Retorted Arthur quickly as he stuffed the amulet back into his pocket.

"We have caught a glimpse of the ship that Allistor may be in," informed Kiku as Arthur smiled at that small piece of information.

"Then go attack that ship! The quicker that this is over and done with the better," instructed Arthur as Kiku shook his head before bowing.

"Gomen," apologized Kiku as Arthur stared at his most loyal servant with a bewildered face, "but it is too risky to attack now. We shall attack when it is morning. If it makes you feel better knowing, we already sent a fleet out towards that ship four hours ago, but it came back with some strange news."

"What was that news?" Snapped Arthur impatiently as Kiku replied quickly.

"There is an unknown source of power, stronger than a warlock some how. The survivors are still shaken on what the power was, it took out a lot of men from that fleet."

Breathing tightly, Arthur nodded his head before dismissing Kiku with the confirmation that tomorrow morning, they would strike again.

The air was still cold as Arthur held the blankets around him tightly, not allowing a slip of warmth to disappear. His mind was wandering around, wondering if Alfred and Matthew were alright by themselves in the massive palace. If Allistor was still alive on that ship. But one thought that some how gripped his heart was of this massive power that Kiku told him about before he left.

The strongest man on this ship would have to be the captain, the ex pirate, Roma Antiqua. It was obvious that he survived several battles, but he was still only an aquamancer, only a mage. This power that Kiku briefly spoke about seemed more powerful than that, able to shake the hard trained soldiers from the other fleet.

Fiddling with the covers, Arthur fell asleep with those thoughts playing on his mind, giving him nightmares through out the night.

The next morning, Arthur was woken up by a pair of bright violet eyes staring at him almost innocently, but as soon as he recognized the mop of beige hair, he screamed loudly before scattering to the furthest corner of his bed room.

"What are you doing here Ivan?!" Screamed Arthur as he panted lightly, his heart still racing.

"Did I scare the little prince?" Beamed Ivan brightly as he held his pipe in his hands, his scarf still covering his neck like normal.

"What are you doing here Ivan?" Demanded Arthur as Ivan laughed.

"It's time to eat little prince. We're going to attack soon!" Informed Ivan as before leaving the room to allow Arthur to have his privacy.

Waiting for a while, Arthur glanced at his bed that just seemed so warm and cozy, he just wanted to take another nap. But then he remembered why he was here, and also that they were going to be attacking soon. Grabbing his coat, he stuffed the amulet that laid under his pillow into his pocket, not allowing it to be left behind.

As soon as he walked into the dinning room, everyone bowed their head down and stopped eating, all greeting him with respect even though he was only an eight year old prince. He glided over towards to the table that was placed at the top of the room and sat next to the captain who was eating his breakfast and drinking a glass of wine.

"Good morning Arthur," grinned Roma as Arthur nodded his to acknowledge him.

"Morning," supplied Arthur bluntly as he began eating the toast that was placed in front of him.

"I have a feeling that an exciting battle will arise today~" Sang Roma lightly as Arthur glanced to him before drinking some of his orange juice.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we win this time round," stated Arthur as he continued to eat his food.

On the other hand, Roma completely ignored his food and just continued to converse with the small prince, taking a sip of wine every now and then, "ah, we are bound to though."

"Words are nothing unless you can make them come true," said Arthur as he stood up, finishing the last of his breakfast.

"Well I am bound to make my words reality then," boosted the captain cockily as Arthur eyed the man.

"Good luck then."

The ship began moving quicker, all the men were loading the cannons and preparing to attack. Mages were standing up front, casting protecting barriers on the ship whilst the soldiers on board were standing at the edge.

"Aim for their sails," instructed Roma as he smirked while descending the stairs from the captain quarters.

The canons were aims, and men lit them up. Within seconds, the loud explosion of the canons echoed in the sea as several of the men flinched from the sudden noise.

"They're heading this way, sir!" Yelled out one of the people in the crew as the captain nodded his head.

"Have we got the barriers up?" Asked Roma as Yao, one of the head mages quickly responded.

"Of course we do!" Replied Yao instantly.

"Roma-sama, they are sending a warning through out their ship. They are now preparing to attack," informed Kiku quietly as Roma nodded his head.

"Continue to attack, use the canons. Mages continue to support the barrier and soldiers, proper for the fight of your life," grinned Roma as the ship began sailing closer to the sleek pirate ship.


	6. Chapter 5

**Such a late chapter, I know xD My family is killing me e.e My gran is speaking cantonese, and fk, I know I am chinese, but only by blood! D: I was raised up in Scotland and only know how to speak English and now my mum is forcing me to suddenly speak cantonese?! Erm, hello! No one has ever taught me that, how am I supposed to know?! Besides that, I rage quit on getting a summer job - I am dead, let me just cry Q.Q **

**Anyway, enough of my rant, I own nothing and here you go. Sorry for mistakes ^^" Also I'd be really grateful for reviews x3**

* * *

"If this was all just a nightmare, then how much longer would they have to suffer before they wake up? If they could wake up, would they even bother to? In this dream like haze, one could only question their own actions, question of they are merely a marionette, being played by and having their strings pulled by someone else. The world is a confusing place, one does not simply doubt it, but one does not simply believe it.

And in the world that this tale is set in, with all of the dangers more present than ever, you would begin to wonder, if the characters would even be able to make it through the rest of their years. With magic cursing up every little area, would it not be perfect for it to trip someone up? Perhaps I've spoken too quickly, I doubt you even know who I am.

Now do you? Or are you just trying to forget?" Glinted the prisoner as one of the guards of the palace shivered from the voice that the person used.

"Just shut up! You pathetic criminal, your sentence will be delivered soon," cried out another guard as he pointed his sword to the prisoner's head with trembling hands.

But just smiling, the prisoner beamed up to the guard, "it's not as if your petty weapons can harm a creature like I," a devious glint in their eyes as they rattled the chains that bound their wrists together.

"Your words will only be used against you," spoke one of the more calm guards as he sauntered forward, his eyes staring at the prisoner coldly, "so I really do suggest you to be quiet."

A grin cracked across the prisoner's face as soon as the guard spoke, the grin stretching from ear to ear. "I highly doubt it. Within a few months, you will all be begging, begging for your pathetic lives," giggled the prisoner manically, their eyes glinting with the pale moon light that managed to strike through the tiny gap of a window and into the cage that the prisoner was trapped in.

Growling, the guard grabbed the chin of the prisoner roughly, tilting their head upwards so that their small eyes would gaze upon the guard. It was a silent moment as the prisoner felt someone else grab their hood, pulling it down to revel messy but silky red locks.

"Who would have ever thought that you would be the lady of that house," sneered the guard as he threw her, the prisoner to the ground.

"They will fall," she laughed as she felt tears fall from her eyes, as she felt her heart break, "they will all fall! Fall into a pit of insanity! Fall to their deaths!"

"Silence!"

* * *

The seas were anything but quiet as canons fired ruthlessly, ripping the air in half. On board of the Gaia Royal Navy ship, orders were being sent out quickly and snappily by Roma as the people scuttled along, their bodies barely trembling from fear after they heard the gossip of a strange power on board of the enemy ship.

Through out that time, Arthur just watched with curious eyes as he sat patiently in his bedroom with Kiku standing by as his guard. A book was placed in his hands as he tried to read the words, but his mind just wasn't in the mood to reel all the information in. There was something scratching his mind, something that was just distracting him from everything.

"Ouji-sama, are you okay?" Asked Kiku with the barest hint of worry tracing his voice.

Snapping the book shut abruptly, and then placing it down by the table next to his bed, Arthur stood up before walking over to the dim glass windows. The scene he saw out of the glass was new to him to say the least. With the dark brown ship speeding towards the ship that he was currently in, he could see small figures gathering weapons, and some of them casting spells.

"Yes," he whispered with mild amusement as he placed his right hand on the window as Kiku glanced at the young prince with curiosity, "yes, I'm alright."

"Everything will be alright," offered Kiku quietly as Arthur nodded his head before he gripped the amulet that was still hidden in his pocket.

Turning around sharply, he began walking towards the door, "I know it will be. It has to be."

"Ouji-sama," said Kiku as he quickly walked over towards the door, standing in front of it before Arthur even managed to reach the handle, "it's not safe to go up. That is why osama has ordered for you to stay here during any and all battles."

Glaring at Kiku, Arthur turned his back on his guard before plopping himself onto the bed. As if counting in his head, Arthur held up ten fingers, slowly bending one of them as he muttered words under his breath. But as soon as he clenched the last finger, there was a single echo of a gun as Arthur pushed the book that was in his hands recently, off his bed and onto the ground.

"The battle has now began," he said stoically as he gazed to the wooden roof of his room.

* * *

"Das ist eine andere Flotte draussen!" Yelled out Ludwig loudly as he held onto his empty riffle in his hands tightly.

The glinting golden bell that was placed in the middle of the ship rang loudly, alerting everyone that the second wave was going to be flooding in soon.

Within those seconds, the world went blurry for Allistor as he felt someone quickly grab his arms roughly before pulling him through the doors. He noticed Gilbert already pulling out his silver sword while Antonio was pulling out a pair of bronze guns that were strapped to his belt. Ludwig was quickly reloading the bullets to his riffle as they all ran up the stairs and up on deck, where the whole crew was preparing for battle.

"Who's leading them all right now if we're here?" Asked Antonio curiously as he noticed everyone on the ship were already knowing what to do with determined faces.

"That would be I," came in a slightly snotty voice as Roderich walked towards the group with his purple coat and metal cane with a beaming Elizaveta behind him.

Growling, Gilbert pointed the blade of his sword by Roderich's neck, his eyes narrowed as Roderich just tapped his staff on the wooden floor. "Who said that du can boss mein crew around?" Snarled the first mate - Gilbert as Roderich just sighed.

"Well it didn't seem as if you would be giving out any instructions, so simply I took it upon my self," he said as he glanced at the blade without a worry before looking at Gilbert.

"Now isn't the time, they're gaining speed," pointed out Elizabeta as she held a mace in her hands, the spikes glinting in the sun light.

"Everyone to position S!" Ordered Francis as he placed Allistor behind him while everyone in the group ran to their positions on the deck.

"All the mages are ready!" Informed Elizabeta as she sent up a thumbs up whilst Francis smiled at her in gratitude.

"Continue to fire the canons, aim for the body of the ship," snapped Roderich as he pushed the frame of his glasses up slightly.

"For the sake of our ship, for Sang Dame!" Cried Francis as Allistor watched quietly, his heart racing as he saw canon balls being fired rapidly, the distant glow of a barrier covering the other ship.

* * *

Within bare minutes, translucent wings sprouted from Roma's back, but not effecting his clothes as he held a broad sword in his hands, his body jerking forward as he flew ahead of his ship. Pointing the sword forward, waves of the sea began to rise quickly and rapidly, the water gaining a force to be reckoned with as they splashed forward, getting ready to attack the Sang Dame.

The waves raised higher and higher, before getting ready to splash down to the ship, already, they were three times the size of the ship. As if they had a mind of their own, they instantly crashed down, aiming to tip the ship over in one single blow, and with that Roma smirked. But all throughout that, Allistor felt his heart beat rapidly, his palms sweating as his eyes became wide with horror.

"Oh no you don't mi amigo!" Shouted out Antonio with a grin as he flew up to the air with a pair of his own tinted red wings, his pair of bronze guns in his hands, one aimed at Roma's heart while the other was aimed to his head.

"My, my," grinned Roma as he twisted his hand forward, causing part of the waves to swirl around, causing a water tornado to circulate around Antonio, causing Antonio's fiery wings to flinch back a bit.

Nevertheless, Antonio kept his dauntless expression as he shot one of the bullets that he enhanced from his gun, causing it to enclose itself with bright red flames, destroying the water tornado as soon as the bullet made contact of the water, but also causing the bullet to lose all powers that it had.

It was at that moment that Gilbert gripped his sword while muttering a few words before a pair of wings appeared from his own back, this time they glowed in a dark hue. Taking off, he left the ship and quickly joined Antonio in the fight in the sky.

"Francis," whispered Allistor as he tugged the blonde's coat, his eyes wide as he felt fear taking hold of him.

"No worries my petit Iain," smiled Francis easily as he held the boy's hands tightly, his eyes still glued to the fight that took place in the air.

With Gilbert's attempt to thrust the silver sword that was lighted with a black glow into a vital organ of Roma's, and with Antonio's attempt to rid the sea of those pesky water tornadoes. It was chaotic in the sky already.

"Mages fire!" Screamed Francis as his eyes hardened as he watched a forth of his crew beginning to cast their own unique spell, their eyes closed and their hands open.

"Attack their ship now!" Snapped Francis as he spotted a few of the people from the navy getting closer, getting ready to board his ship and to begin the actual fight with all that they had.

* * *

"Lady," spoke the king of Gaia as he stared at the woman dressed in broken rags, the brim of her thin hood covering her eyes as she smiled.

"Your highness," she said hauntingly as she stifled a giggle that threatened to erupt from his mouth.

"What is your business here?" Questioned the king as the woman instantly brought her head up, her eyes changing to a striking forest green as the chains on her wrists broke, causing all the guards to tense up, grabbing their weapons and pointing them at her.

Raising her head, as if taunting the king, she slowly stood up, "it's going to be the end," she spoke.

* * *

"Why won't you die?!" Screamed out Francis as he stabbed another one of those navy soldiers in their gut, his eyes narrowed, taking barely any notice of the shaking boy that stood quietly on the edge of the ship.

The battle was raging on, reaching the optimum of the battle with the heat etched in everyone that was participating. The fighting took place in both of the ships, and in the sky as well - with Antonio, Gilbert and Roma's battle still continuing on fiercely.

"Kiku," spoke Arthur as he sat on his bed whilst he was still being guarded by Kiku.

"Gomen, but I still cannot let you out," apologized Kiku as he gave a stiff bow, still standing by the door.

"They will come here anyway," said Arthur harshly as he glanced out the window, seeing several water tornadoes and magical spells spiraling out of control.

Smiling, Kiku nodded his head, his hand gripped on his katana, "if they do, then I am willing to lay down my life for you," he spoke boldly as Arthur as growled.

Standing up, Arthur walked right next to Kiku, his body tiny compared to the young man, but nevertheless, he was determined, he wasn't going to be stuck in his room whilst such a massive battle was taking place.

"I demand you, by the power of I, prince Arthur of Gaia, the first heir of the kingdom, to stand down and let me past," he spoke as Kiku knelt down, but not budging from the door.

"Gomen," spoke Kiku curtly as his emotionless eyes bore into Arthur.

"So be it," snorted Arthur as glared out the window.

* * *

"What is it going to be the end of?" Glared the king as he held the cold hand of the woman, her nails barely digging into his flesh.

"Twenty more years," chanted the lady as her other hand thrust itself to the king's leg, her eyes wild, "by then, everything will disappear, a new era will rise."

Shaking the lady off of him harshly, the king quickly grabbed her arms, twisting her spitefully. "What do you mean by that?" He growled as the lady just smirked as her eyes began to spark white flames.

"A new era will rise."


End file.
